1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a wireless communication function, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an electronic apparatus having a wireless communication function, a wireless communication terminal such as a mobile phone, etc. is known.
A mobile phone radiates a radio wave by its wireless communication function. The radiated radio wave might give influences on the operations of other electronic apparatuses. Especially, in hospitals, airplanes etc., radio waves might give serious influences on the operations of other precision electronic apparatuses. Therefore, in order to make the wireless communication function ineffective, the power of the mobile phone is turned off.
Recently, mobile phones have been multi-functionalized, and some have an address book search function, a music play function, and others, in addition to the wireless communication function. Mobile phones have various applications utilizing these functions.
Some applications of the mobile phones do not use the wireless communication function. Therefore, if the wireless communication function can be made ineffective without the mobile phone being turned off, the user can use the applications that do not utilize the wireless communication function, with no radio wave giving influences on the operations of other electronic apparatuses.
For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2002-101188 discloses a technique for making a wireless communication terminal function as a mere address book searching apparatus or music playing apparatus, by making the wireless communication function ineffective without turning off the power of the wireless communication terminal.
Specifically, the user sets the wireless communication function ineffective (off) from a function setting menu or the like of the mobile phone, when he/she brings the mobile phone into a hospital, an airplane, etc. After this, the user selects any application that does not use the wireless communication function from a plurality of applications provided in the mobile phone, and uses it.
However, the technique described in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2002-101188 is inconvenient for the user because it requires, when the user is to use an application of the mobile phone, that he/she recognize which applications can be used with the wireless communication function set off.